


Dark Love

by Fluglover1800, Usagichan95



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluglover1800/pseuds/Fluglover1800, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan95/pseuds/Usagichan95
Summary: Featherine is looking for something to get rid of her boredom. She meets someone interesting. Things do not develop that way you would have expected. The question remains, is this real or just a game?





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So Fluglover1800 and I created our little RP in Villainous Amino. And it turns out to be really interesting and I can't help myself to show it to the rest of the world. 
> 
> Warning the story is going to be really cheesy and romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fluglover1800 and I created our little RP in Villainous Amino. And it turns out to be really interesting and I can't help myself to show it to the rest of the world. 
> 
> Warning the story is going to be really cheesy and romantic.

Featherine had gone on a little journey to look for new worlds. That were able to satisfy her boredom for at least a moment. For her, boredom was like an incurable disease, although it was alleviated, it was never completely rid of it. Then she found this planet an earth with a difference that part of the population was apparently blessed with superpowers. With wandering interest she walked now in a city which had the name Hatsville.

Meanwhile a dapper looking man with dark grey skin,  a top hat bearing a red stripe and a monocle started walking down the street,  twirling a cane in his hands.  The people ran,  screaming and warning of his presence.  He laughed a little at this. He didn't have to do anything harmful to reek havoc!  It was hilarious, but also boring. He couldn't have any more fun!  Not unless there  was someone who wasn't aware of what he was.

Featherine walked down the streets. She had caught a day when nothing was going on. Her eyes became dull and bored. When she suddenly heard panic screams. Now her attention was reawakened and she stepped inquisitively to the place which apparently caused this restlessness. It was probably nothing special, maybe a fire, or a little crime. The people of today were very quick to scare in her opinion. She was about to turn a corner but then she nearly collided with a handsome gentleman in a suit. His clothes were a bit out of the ordinary compared to what other people wear today. Then again, she herself was not really normal dressed with her gorgeous dress and sash. However, she was able to take a step to the side. She gave him a look with interest. She could feel his downright dark aura that emanates from him. Yes, he probably was the reason why the people ran away.

BlackHat walked right past her. "It is not polite to stare" he calls back to her. His head twisted around in a 180. "Some people will take your head for such rudeness." His head spun back around as he continued walking. He laughed loudly to himself, breaking a few windows and crushing empty cars as he passed by them. This was pure entertainment for him.

"Excuse me, but I could not help myself you got such a strong malicious presence." She had and smile a bit when she saw his head turn 180. "Why just the head? Why not also the guts - if you just take the head, it's a quick death, but if you take the guts instead, death can be a whole lot more painful and slower" said she like it was the most normal thing in the world and pretended she was moving on slowly, but secretly she hoped that she would slowly get his attention now.

BlackHat stopped dead in his tracks. His whole body turned around. "You have a unique way of thinking. Why don't you stop by at the Hat Mansion later today for some tea or coffee. Maybe we could benefit each other." He turned around and continued walking. "I expect you at 7: 00 sharp."

The witch had to admit that she was a bit surprised. A invitation to tea, she really had not expected that. "If you can offer me black tea then I will definitely come" she said pleased.   
The remaining hours passed uneventfully. It was no problem for her to find the place where the strange man lived. She was even a little too early because She needed to get in and get all the way to him. Surprisingly, a big blue bear, which even didn't fit in to the mysterious vicious stranger, opened her, but who was she to judge that. The animal then escorted her to a large wooden door. Once there she stopped and knocked a few times.

"You may enter." A dark voice stated. When the door opened the same man sat in a large creepy chair, with red cushions. "I have the black tea you requested ma'am. If you will please shut the door behind you. We may begin our meeting." His legs crossed as he sat back and took a sip of tea.

Featherine immediately entered the office when her entry was granted. She closed the door behind her and with a quick step to her host sat down in a chair across from him. She was pleased to discover that he had actually provided black tea for her. She put some in a cup. "Good quality" she noted pleased.

"I'm glad you approve" he stated, setting down his own cup. "Now, I'm not one to dilly dally, for I am a busy man. Therefore we shall go straight to business. First things first, would you be interested in having an interesting job? Beings like us tend to get bored easily. I could feel your need for adventure the moment I saw you. Obviously you are not from this world, and came here for a change, for something new. Here at my organization we deal with interesting cases on the regular. Unfortunately the employee handling those cases is not the most efficient in her work, leaving it half done. We have lost customers because of this, and I can not afford another case like this."   
He took another sip of tea. Black Hat knew she would not pass up this opportunity. She needed something to do. She needed something to strive for.

Featherine remained silent the entire time, listening closely to her host's words. She enjoyed her tea and nodded in between. "Yes indeed boredom is for me like a disease which can not be cured. I am in the constant search for something that can save me for a moment. Sometimes I just lie down to sleep for several thousand years just to escape a bit of boredom until I find something interesting again" she said. "But I have to say with a job offer I would not have thought, a really interesting thing. Though what makes you think that I'm suitable for this job?" she asked curiously, after all, he didn't even know her name. "What else do you expect from me in return? Don't take me for stupid, you will certainly demand more from me than just my pure work for your organization. I know the game I've been playing for a long time now."

"I do not take you as stupid. And I do expect you do also keep a lizard hybrid busy. She apparently 'needs' a female friend to be around. I am not requiring you to be her 'friend' but rather to simply pretend so she will calm down. Maybe you can teach her to calm down. " Black Hat says. That girl was going yo be the death of him... And he can't die.

"I see. Normally I don't make friends with other. Actually most of the time I'm all by myself except for my cats, but that is not important right now. Well maybe I can become some kind of motherly figure for her. But i think its quite obvious she probably got a crush on you that annoys you because you don't have a heart right?" She said with a smile.

Black Hat nearly crushed his teacup in his hands. Nearly. He managed to compose himself. "You would be correct. It annoys me to no end, but I can't just kill her. At least, not yet."

"I understand what you mean, I have a servant who calls herself Bernkastel, she hates me and does not give me the respect she should give me, but I tolerate her behavior because she manages to entertaining me again and again. I would never waste a valuable piece, especially when it comes to getting rid of boredom. I'll tell you the life motto of us witches, love and take care of the people, to enjoy their suffering and pain and if they are dead, eat theirs guts and then rejoice it a second time. This is how witches live, like me."

"I think you will fit right in. Should you choose to join." He said as he materialized a piece of paper, a contract, and a pen for her to sign with. "Please sign at the bottom if you wish to join us. I will give you some time to think. Just hand the paper to the bear. I'm sorry, but I have matters to attend to. Please finish your tea if you would like. No rush." He said, standing up and walking out.

Featherine was surprised how polite he was to her. Normally, such beings were not too polite and demanded that they sign the contract immediately, thus avoiding any inconsistencies in the contract. She nods to him as her new employer, who has not even asked for her name, said goodbye to her and leave. In fact, the witch read her contract through exactly. Also, as the words were worded to avoid possible loopholes that could eventually be fatal. She also uses magic to recognize tricks and lies. However, she found nothing to complain about. He probably had a very special contract for her. The only thing that might not suit him is the fact that she could not offer him a soul. If one day she would really cease to exist and die, probably she would just dissolve, nothing would be left of her, not even a soul. Nevertheless, she signed the contract and gave it to the bear, who kindly stood at the door and baws contentedly.


	2. The new Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featherine gets to know the other members and settles in slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> https://youtu.be/nJayUktmZEs
> 
> https://youtu.be/3ofk8ff5mbU
> 
> https://youtu.be/d0AF_SlBFbc

Black Hat was in the lab, yelling quite loudly at Dr. Flug for nothing in particular. Just the fact that he needed an extension because the due date was too short. "If I wanted excuses I would ask for them! "He yelled, his demonic voice glitching in a way that no one could possibly mimic. He was about ready to strangle Flug when he realized that Flug was about ready to fall over already. With a long sigh he ask how long ago it had been since he had gotten proper sleep. "Five d-days sir." Great. Now his scientist needed more sleep. "I'll give you two days to rest, but then get back to work! "Flug nodded and ran upstairs, accidently bumping into Featherine. "S-Sorry!"

"No need to apologize I didn't notice that someone was coming. By the way are you ok? You don't look so good" she said. It looks like the men was also working for her new boss.

"Y-Yeah." No. Not at all, he thought to himself. "I'm fine. I sh-should have been looking where I was going. If there is something I could do to make it up to you?"

"There's no need for that. Just sleep a little bit you look exhausted. By the way looks like I'm the new member. So you will probably see me more offen from now on" she said with a friendly smile.

Flug smiled gently back. "It'll be nice to have s-someone like you around." Flug was a nervous wreck. He had no idea how to talk to new people...

"Well it's really nice to meet you and I will probably do the job of Dementia sometimes and watch over her as a friend or mother maybe" she said.

"Thank you. And I g-guess I'll see you later." Flug said walking away before Black Hat could find him.

"Your sure will, see you next time." She said walking away to to find a room for her to sleep.

Black Hat came up shortly after, looking for Featherine. "There you are. Did you enjoy your tea? " He asked politely.

"Yes he was quite delicious. And I signed your contract after reading it. The only problem is I don't have a soul. If I ever should die, what is very unlikely, I've left nothing behind not a body or a soul. I hope that isn't a problem for you. Ah, and by the way I meet a nice man with a Paperbag on his head. He looks really tired" Featherine said.

"The soul, or rather the lack of one, is not a large concern. That is mainly for mortals. Second, that was my scientist. His name is Dr. Flug, and I'm giving him a couple days to refresh himself." He informed. "And I am delighted you enjoyed your tea. Only the finest for my guests."

"Good to know that you are not angry about it. I see so he probably invent things for you. Must be really smart human." she said and looked around.  
"You're probably demanding for me to stay in your mansion. So I was thinking that I probably choice a room for myself."

"Of course. All my employees get to choose there own rooms. It's the least I can give them for agreeing to be a part of this company." Blackhat smiled evily. He was a demon, but he still had a small bit of reason and what some may consider 'generosity' in him.

"If thats the case I would like a room, if you had the library, the nearest room to the library. I really like to read. And maybe I can learn new things about this universe." Featherine said happily.

"The library is just this way if you will follow me." He said, going down the long hallways, filled with pictures of himself and all the evil doing he had done.

You got quite an exciting life I must say" she said while looking at all the paintings.  
"And I really like the Victorian era taste you got there. It's quite like my taste."

"I am glad you enjoy it. It was one of my favorite time periods. People on this planet have less taste than they did before. A new trend is for men time wear saggy clothing. It's pathetic the human race" Black Hat said.

"Yes it was an interesting Timeline I really enjoy stories that settles in this timeline like Mystery stories about Jack the Ripper and more." She said.  
"Indeed most of the humans are like pigs who don't understand the true meaning. It's fun to torture them but if they don't challenge you you get bored easily."

"This is true. I have dominated over this word at least five times. Each one more boring than the last." At last they reached the library. Two doors down from it was an extra bedroom. "This is the closest available room to the library." He stated.

"I understand. So you know the true feeling of boredom it's sometimes really sickening" she said with an emotionless look. Then she was looking at the bedroom near the library. " Yes this would do just fine."

"Feel free to move things around and decorate it to your liking. This is you personal space, so it is yours to personalize." He said, inviting her into the room.

"Don't mind if I do, but I will probably don't change much." She said following him into the room. "I'll probably set up my own personal bookshelf."

"Feel free to. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to start dinner. This is the the only meal you are required to attend time, unless told it her wise. It starts at 8: 00 sharp. Don't be late." He warned.

"I'll show up on time, if you'll excuse me I'd like to take a look at your library," Featherine said and immediately went to the library.

Black Hat stepped out if her way as she Wales to the library. He himself walked to the kitchen to prepare the final meal of the day.

Once in the library, she looked for suitable literature. She decided to read a Mystery Novel. Time passed by and her eyes fell on the big grandfather clock after a while she realized that it was time for dinner and so she put a bookmark in the book and took the book to her room to read it later. Then she went into the dining room.

Blackhat was almost finished setting the table with the food. "Right on time dear." He said not even having to look at her to know she was there. "The others will soon arrive, so feel free to select your food and start eating." He said, obviously not too worried about the others.

"I'm always punctual that's part of the good ton", she said and thought about what she should eat. She looked around. "No raw guts, a pity well looks like I have to choose something else." she jokingly said. Bur it was questionable if this was really meant as a joke. So she put some things on her plate and sat down in one of the seats and began to eat in peace.

"I would have put some on her, but the others refuse to join me when I do such things. " He sighed. It really was a pity. He said as he began to fill his own plate as well. Then he sat down in his large throne like chair.

"Yes humans can be quite complicated from time to time." Featherine said while eating. "But this is nice too."

"I'm glad you enjoy it Featherine. " Black Hat smiled to himself as he continued to eat.

"Yes I do indeed. Normally I'm most of times by myself. So that is a nice change."

Wow. Loneliness on top of boredom. She has been through a lot, Black Hat thought. And yet, she still seems outgoing. Interesting. "So where do you come from?"

"Well I live in a place far far away. The City of Books it is a sacred realm. It appears as a giant library, with massive shelves holding countless books picked by me. Also each book contains a different world. The city itself is protected by a holy barrier. Only a witch of the Senate may enter, and outsiders may only enter if they are invited." She explained even if he doesn't understand.

"Interesting. So in a way, we are in a book right now." He seemed interested in this conversation.

"In some way we could be. But it depends who is the author of this book. Because the author is all powerful it can control and can destroy everything. And although the character can never kill the author but the author can kill the character. That is one of the reason why I'm so feared by many."

Black Hat nodded. "Ah. Should I be afraid of you? " Black Hat almost laughed. He isn't afraid of anything! No matter what! He has no reason to be.

"Well that depends do you want me to be your enemy? I don't care if you are afraid of me or not."

"I've made my fair share of enemies thank you. Besides. It would not be wise for me to make an enemy of someone in my own household." He noted to her.

"But are your enemies really a problem for you? Is there a possibility that there can defeat you? And yes it wouldn't be smart to make an enemy in your own household indeed."

"Well, my enemies can't hurt me, that become a nuisance when they try. It's like they actually think they have a chance against me." He rolled his eyes.

"So there isn't anyone that could defeat you or be an competition? That really sounds a little bit boring" she said calmly.

"It is. It's really boring." He commented. Taking another bite of food.

"Well looks like we have much in common in this way. It's so hard to find something entertaining when you are immortal and really powerful. When you already did everything possible."

"Well. I haven't died yet. I'm sure that death will be interesting if I can ever accomplish it. " Black Hat chuckled.

"I sometimes am bored of living for too long so I repeatedly live and death. Sometimes I change a little bit but the most important things are still the same."

"Sounds better than forcing yourself awake every morning. " Why didn't he think about that?

"Sometimes it is a blessing and a curse to be such a powerful creature." Featherine said.

"You've got that right. " At that moment, Flug came into the room. "S-Sorry for being late sir. "He whispered as he sat down, getting just a little good. Black hat rolled his eyes.

Featherine agreed with her boss, when suddenly Dr. Flug entered the room. "How nice to see that you made it" she said happily.

Flug gave a small wave, too shy to actually say anything. Maybe it was because Black hat was there.

Well it looks like the Dr. was too shy to talk to her maybe because of the presence of his boss? Yes thats was probably the case. "It shouldn't take much longer until I've meet Demencia. I actually want to know what kind of persons this girl could be."

As if of cue, Dementia dropped down beside Black Hat. "Hey handsome~" She flirted. "A lizard human hybrid is not the think you exactly want to meet. At least not this one. She will never leave you alone. "

"Well that sounds like a challenge. We will see if I can managing her company without going insane" the witch said confident.

"If you can, then you are a miracle." Flug commented, before going silent again.

"A miracle how funny but no. Miracles are more the thing of my dearest Miko Lady Bernkastel the witch of Miracles. She still hates me because of the things I did to her. And probably wants to see me death." she said laughing.

Black Hat smirked at Flug. He really was pathetic. He can't stop his own creation. Hilarious.

"Hello Dementia it's nice to meet you. I'm Featherine Augustus Aurora" she said polite like always.

Dementia tilted her head to the side. "Featherine? Nah. I like feather duster better. " Black Hat kicked her. "Talk to her again like that and I will send you back into space for a week." Dementia looked hurt, more so emotionaly than physicaly.

"Oh so you got quite the humor" she said not impressed. But she was a little bit flattert when Black Hat told Dementia not to talk to her like that. "Thank you sir, but there's no need for that. She just wants to have a little bit fun and it is ok if you don't do it too much."

Black Hat shrugs. "That's your funeral. " He said, unimpressed. Featherine was probably going to regret that. Meanwhile Dementia was filling her plate, and when she was done, safe next to Featherine. "So, are you going to be like a sister?" She asked curiously.

"If she would be a boring person then definitely, but it doesn't look like she is" she said also impressed. For her it doesn't look like Dementia was a boring Person so everything should be fine.  
"If you want me to be like that than yes" she said.

Dementia hugged her. "Finally! Someone fun to hang out with! Better than that bear!"  
Flug looked at Dementia. "5.0.5 is not boring." He calmly stated. Dementia stuck her tongue out at Flug. She is definitely childish.

Featherine rolled her eyes but smiled. "That's enough Dementia we can get to know each other better later." After that she tried to eat the rest of the food.

Dementia nodded letting go of Featherine. "Sorry miss. I've just never had a sister befor."

"That is really sweet my dear. I may even teach you some things. But this is something for later."

Dementia nodded with a smile, and went back to eating. Black Hat glanced over at the scene. A small smile crept onto is face, but it went away as quickly as it came. He would be surprised if anyone noticed.  
"S-Sir? I just wanted to inform you that I-I've had enough sleep to go back to w-work." Flug said with a smile.  
"No. Having enough to keep your eyes open and proper rest are two different things. You will get proper rest after dinner, am I clear?"  
"Yes... sir." Flug's smile disappeared, along with any hope or happiness in his eyes.

Featherine enjoyed the company of others. Once, it was a refreshing change for her even though she had her cats in her world, but that was sometimes different. The doctor seemed quite disappointed that he needed to rest further. "Doctor, you should really take more care of your health after all, you are mortal and theoretically could fall dead anytime" she said seriously.

Flug nodded in responce, but said nothing and continued to eat in silence. He still seemed disappointed. At least he was eating healthy.  
"So Dementia." Dementia's attention soon went to Blackhat. "Any heros that you brought in today?" She shook her head.  
"I think the hero league is getting smarter. I think they've stopped trying. This is the second week in a row no one has showed up." Dementia looked disappointed. The whole point of her existence was to guard the manor. She is useless without the heros showing up.

Featherine stroked Dementia's back to cheer her up. "Do not worry there are always Rocky Heroes who want to mess with the big boys and are determined to appear and try to attack the mansion" she said with confidence.

Dementia smiled again, and looked at Featherine. "You're right. And when those idiots show up, I'll be the first to get 'em." Well her mood changed quickly. "Thank you Featherine." It seems every one has taken a liking to Featherine. Well, everyone who was here. "Wait. Where is 5.0.5?" Flug asked. He never missed dinner. Not even for cleaning. Blackhat excused himself as he went to look through a nearby window. Some guy in the air was trying to lift up 5.0.5 and take him away. "Dementia. I think it's time for you to get back to work." Dementia smiled an insane smile as she ran to the window. "Yes!" Dementia ran outside, attacking the hero until they let go if the blue bear.

"That's the right spirit," she said happily, and was satisfied that Dementia was feeling better. She apparently was liked by everything here. That was something else. Usually the person around her were to scared of what she could do. Then the others realized that 5.0.5 was still missing and a look out the window showed that a hero apparently tried to kidnap him. Confident and full of fighting spirit, Dementia made her way to put the hero in his place. "Come on girl show him what happens when you get involved with this organization" she called after her, watching from the window as Dementia did her job.

"Her personality makes her Enjoy wreaking havoc. This was the perfect job for her." Black Hat explained. 5.0.5 came running into the dinning room, and immediately went to Dr. Flug. He started to make sorrowful bear noises. "It's okay 5.0.5. You're okay now." Flug ensured.

"Yes indeed you can really see her passion for the job." Featherine was glade that the bear was ok and back again. "I hope you are alright 5.0.5?" she ask.

5.0.5 jumped slightly at the unfamiliar voice. When he turned around and saw Featherine, he nodded with a smile. Such a cute bear.

"Well looks like everything turned out to be alright." Then she looked out the window again. She could see how Dementia was fighting the hero.

Dementia had her teeth jabbed into the guy's leg. He looked to be in a great amount of pain. "Serves him right." Black Hat chuckled going back to his meal. "It won't be long now before the hero realises their mistake of messing with us." Black Hat reassured Featherine.

Yes, she did a fantastic job. "I have a question what happens to the hero in case he is still live? Is he going to be captured and experiments carried out on him or tortured him just for fun?" she asked curiously.

Flug looked at her, a little more happiness shown on his eyes. "Both. We test on him or her to make sure th-that they can stand the inventions long enough to test them out, and showcase them for the public. It's quite fun, if you're the one jabbing them with needles." A tiny probably unnoticed laugh escaped Flug's lips before he went back to eating.

"That sounds pretty useful. And I hope you don't mind if I have some fun too I really enjoyed some torture too from time to time." She said getting back on her seat and finish her eating.

"O-of course not. You are m-more than welcome to join. It would be nice to not be alone for once." What a strange choice in words...

"Well it's been awhile since I've tortured someone. So don't mind if I'm a little bit rusty."

"Yeah no problem. I don't mind at all." Flug shrugged. Featherine seemed like someone fun to torture with.

"Oh yes, I still remember the time when I was worshiped in a small village as the patron saint goddess. The people also gave me offerings and tortured people as victims with different torture instruments. Yes, those were the days."

Flug visibly shuddered. It was obvious they Flug feared her now too. Dementia rentered looking a little desheviled after her battle. Being drug behind her was a very desheviled hero. "He's still alive Flug, so I'll go put him in the cell rather than the I've fridge." Flug nodded to her and gave her a thumbs up.

"No reason to be afraid of me, Dr. Flug," Featherine said with a smile that could not really be interpreted. Delighted she stood up as Dementia with the battered heroes came back. "Good work Dementia and don't hurt him too much, I also want to have some fun with him later" she said.

Dementia saluted Featherine with a smile and continued her journey to the basement. Glut looked at Featherine. That smile was hard to interpret and honestly his brain was hurting from trying.

After Dementia disappeared, the witch turned to the others. "Now that I've finished eating, I'll go back to my room and read. Should there be anything else or should my presence be needed you know where to find me" she said and went back to her room, where she read the part where she left off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Hat took it upon himself to clean up the dishes after everyone had finished eating. Flug was back in his room, forcing himself to rest. Dementia and 5.0.5 were curled up with each other asleep, and BY was in his office, waiting for something interesting to happen.

 

So Featherine had finished reading the book and she returned it to the library. She decided to take a look around. And so she walked along the corridors. She came pass a door which she opened curiously and found a music room in it. Curiosity overcame her and she entered the room. Many different instruments were in here. Even a huge organ and desire to play a little came to her and so she did it. She did not care if she would possibly disturb someone a little bit. After all, this room was far away from the quarters of the other members. and so she quietly began to play the songs. She even sang the song a bit.

Black Hat heard a familiar noise coming from somewhere in the room. Upon listening further BH recognized it as his own organ. Quietly he dust traveled to the music room, leaning against the wall away from view. Incredible. Featherine was incredible.

Featherine finished the song and stopped playing. Of course she sensed the aura of Black Hat which was exceptionally dark. "I hope you do not mind that I've played a little bit, I'm a bit curious, and this organ is of excellent quality" she said contentedly, admiring the instrument.

Black Hat smiled. "I do not mind at all my dear. I think it's wonderful that you are willing to play something like this." Black Hat walked over. "Mind if I watch you a little closer this time?"

Featherine was happy about the nice words. "Well, I was a little worried at first because I had not played in a long time and expected that I was a bit rusty, but luckily it was not like that, of course you can come closer and listen to my music if you wish" said she in delights.

Black Hat was delighted that his wish was granted. Her music was beautiful and perfect, just like her. His dark outward appearance softened as she played.

Featherine looked very relaxed and lost herself in the music for a moment. When she had played the last one, she looked at Black Hat. "How about we play a piece together?" she suggested to him.

Black Hat sat down beside of her, preapering to play. "What song shall we play my dear?"

Featherine was thinking which good song to play. "How about Requiem for a Dream?"

Blackhat smiled as he began to push the keys down. It was so calming.

Featherine was happy to play such a beautiful instrument. She enjoys the company and the beautiful music.

Black Hat was also pleased with this. He enjoys music, and it was a beautiful piece. But, something wasn't right. Everything was perfect and yet... it was wrong. "Might I ask you something." Black Hat asked, while continuing to play.

Featherine looked at him a little bit surprised and worried. "Yes of course you can. Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow, maybe some site seeing." He suggested. Anything to get out of the house and do something exciting.

"I would really like that. You could tell me about this town and more. I really would enjoy this. Maybe have some fun by the way" she said happy.

"I would be delighted to my dear." Black Hat smiled, still playing the piece.

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you this but why do you want to do that? Is it because you want something exciting to do or is there a special reason?"

"A special reason." He states with a smile. It was obvious that he was not going to go in depth with his answer.

"Oh maybe I can find out one day what the special reason is. It sounds quite exciting" she said with a smile on her face.

You are the reason, he thought to himself. "Maybe one day." He said, a mysterious grin on his face.

"I always enjoy a good mystery and secret. So please don't tell me until I find it out by myself" she said then she laughed for bit.

"How about this. If you can't figure it out by the end of tomorrow, I get to tell you. Sound fair?"

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm really excited for tomorrow even without this little secret" she said her eyes sparkling.

Black Hat smiled. She was more beautiful than any song they could play. "Wonderful my dear." Her eyes were like beautiful jewels.

"Well it's pretty late right now I probably should go to bed. I need some rest for the day tomorrow. But we should definitely do that again. It was pretty nice having some company who is not afraid of me." She said. Standing up and going to the door just then she turns around. "I wish you a good night Lord Black Hat. See you tomorrow." Then she got to her room to go to bed.

Lord Blackhat smiled. He had a wonderful night tonight. "Sweet Dreams darling." He dust traveled to his own room, trurning in for the night.


	3. The "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featherine is very small, yet she is so clueless about the reason why Black Hat it is so nice to her.  
> How will she reacts when she finds out her true.

Featherine was happy. She had slept wonderfully as she had not done for a long time and the feeling of the long boredom had disappeared for the moment. She got up, got ready for the day, and went to the kitchen to have breakfast and tea.

5.0.5 was already in the kitchen making pancakes. "Brawr? *want some?*" he asked her.

"Oh good morning 5.0.5. Yes I would like some pancakes of yours. There look delicious" she said.

He smiled happily as he set down a plate of them on the table for her. He even passed her a variety of syrup for her to try.

"Thanks, 5.0.5" she said sitting down on her place. Black Hat wants to show me Hatsville today, he said there was a special reason for that, but he did not want to tell me which exactly, and I'm wondering why he wants to do it. Does he want to test my loyalty, or does he just want to do something else - so many options but it can only be one" she said, trying a piece of the pancakes. which really taste delicious. "Delicious" she said with a smile. 

5.0.5 nodded. That sounded like the boss. Giving little to no clues to figure something out, then asking you to tell him the answers. He was happy though. Featherine liked the pancakes.

"Well I find out the answer no time. After all Im counters so many mystery there's nothing I can't find out" she said while she was eating the pancakes.

Black Hat came into the room. "I have no doubt of that darling" he said, grabbing his own plate of pancakes, but instead of syrup, he poured dead souls on top of it. He smiled wickedly. Just the way he liked it.

She was a little bit surprised when Black Hat was calling her darling. But he probably did that too annoy her. "Good morning Lord Black Hat. I hope you did sleep good?" She asked while eating the pancakes.

"Very well, thank you my dear." He smiled at her. 5.0.5 made an 'Uh' shape with his mouth. He had figured it out.

"I too slept quite well. Even if I was really excited to find out the reason behind of all of this. There are many possibilities but which one could be the one true answer." She said while eating.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He stated, starting to eat his soul cakes.

"Then I will try my best to find out the true." She said confident. "And I'm really excited to know much more about this city."

"Wonderful my dear. If you are so excited the, why don't we go right after breakfast?" Black Hat asked.

"Sure thats sounds like a wonderful idea. I really want to know about the history of this place."

"Your enthusiasm and happiness is what will make it worth while my dear" Blackhat smiled gently.

"Oh you are so charming today, probably because I'm still new. I'm sure not the first person you tell this thing too."

"You would be incorrect." Blackhat admitted to her. Would she understand the hint?

"Oh then I must be something special. If you say all the nice things to me. Hopefully Dementia will not understand it wrong. I don't want to get her jealous. Because you said all the things to me." Featherine said.

"Already figured out that special reason, eh? You are talented in more ways than one." Black Hat honestly didn't mind if Dementia was upset. It was his desicion on who he liked and dated, not her's.

"Not yet but I probably will find out so don't worry about it" she said. Why didn't she saw the obvious thing. Maybe it was because she didn't considerate it in the first place.

Black Hat shrugged. Either way, by the end of the day she would know, so it didn't matter to Black Hat.

The universe was a crule place. Featherine would not see the true meaning behind Black Hats words. Because even if she did read many love stories, she didn't experience love herself. And that's why she just eat's her pancakes thinking about difference reasons.

Black Hat took a few more bites of his pancakes before a very sleepy scientist came in. Although he was dressed for the day, he still looked kind of sleepy, in the cute childish way that makes him seem innocent. With a yawn before hand, he wished everyone a good morning, and went to get breakfast from his lovable creation. "Thank you 5.0.5." He gave the bear a small pet before sitting down.

"Good morning Dr. Flug I hope you also sleep well?". She said while eating the rest of her pancakes. "Well I think today is going to be a fantastic day. I can't wait to learn more about this city."

Flug nodded to her, still half asleep. He was almost cute. "You are going out?" He asked seeming to be interested.

"Yes Lord Black Hat wants to show me around so I can know the city better. But the reason why he did this for me I still don't know, but I will find out."

Flug nodded. The boss is like that. Tends to be very mysterious.

"There's nothing more entertaining than a mystery to solve." Featherine said. 

Black Hat agreed with a smile. Black Hat took his dishes to the sink. "I am ready when you are darling." He said. 

"Yes I'm finish too" she said and took her dishes to the sink.

Black Hat extended his arm for Featherine to take. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Of course" she said and put her arm around his. He was quite a gentleman or at least he knows how to play it.

Black Hat led the way to the front door. "Would you prefer to walk, or to drive around?"

"I think walking would be really nice at such a beautiful day" she said.

Black Hat nodded. "Then let us be off my darling." He said, walking down the steps.

"You don't need to call me darling all the time. Even if this is nice and I feel like a young witch. There's no need to do it" she said flattert.

"But you are beautiful darling." Black Hat smiled at his darling Featherine.

He really was quite charming on this day. And she couldn't help but to smile. "I also think you are beautiful in your own way. Even your dark aura has something reassuring." The woman said.

"Don't get too comfortable darling. I might surprise you." He joked, adding a laugh at the end.

Featherine blinkt surprised. "Now you got me curious. And I actually like to be around in darkness."

"Ah. You must be very comfortable in my manor then" he said, taking her down main street.

"Yes I am it is a place you won't find everywhere else" she said. "I enjoy the company of everybody."

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." Black states happily. His darling is happy, so he is happy.

"Yes I do even your company. It isn't quite often that I meet someone who understands me."

"I could say the same to you." Black Hat compliments. She was so beautiful in the sunlight.

"Looks like we have really much in common." she said enjoy the walk.

"We do." He said happily.

"To be a powerful being is sometimes really hard. Most creatures are really afraid of me and my powers. So most of the time I'm all by myself except for my cats. There like my Bodyguards even if I don't need them."

"They sound very sweet." Black Hat commented. But not as sweet as you. He thought to himself.

"Yes they are but like all cats there always do their own thing." Some humans were looking at some surprised. Talking somthing like: Who is this women? I didn't know he had someone by his side? and more.

Blackhat looked at them. Why weren't they running? Oh well. He was too calm and peaceful to care right now. "I've never had a cat companion before. Is it as joyful as everyone says?"

"Well it depends on the cat it can be a joy or a burden. Like my Cat Bernkastel I turned her into a witch. So she can look for words that can entertain me. But she doesn't like me that much. Because of different reasons."

"So it depends on the cat and how you treat them." Black Hat clarified. Cats seem like they would be an interesting pet.

"Yes you never know what they can do next. That is the reason why I love them. Ther never fail to entertain my." She said smiling.

Black Hat nodded. "Oh. Here is the founder of the town. Andrew Stilker." They stopped at a large stone stature of a very thin man in a Sombrero wearing overalls. "Technically it was his son, but because he was a horrible person he took all the credit for himself."

"Oh interesting, is this the reason he named the city Hatsville, because he liked hats?" she asked curiously. After all on the Island it looks like everything had a connection to hats.

"You are absolutely correct my dear." Black Hat praised. "Nothing gets past you." Except for the answer to my special reason.

"Even the streets are named after hats. There musst be a especially reason behind this" she said looking at the stature.

"It was like that before I showed up, so I had nothing to do with it. I am the reason for the bad reputation of the town though." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh I thought that the people on this island would worship you as a god and therefore named everything after hats. But I am not surprised that you are the reason why this city has such a bad reputation" she said.

"Hats were a huge product to sell here. Once I showed up however, most found it inappropriate to sell something related to an evil being."

"Yes, that happens quite often. I have already seen it in many cultures where objects have been associated with something negative, even though they were not. But I really would like to know why you like hats so much?" she asked.

"My father. He would always put a hat an my head, and his other hat on my brother. Of course that is only part of it. My hair is quite a nuisance as Well sometimes."

"Of course that makes sense but I didn't expect that you got a family. And you got hair under your hat?" she said surprised. Because she didn't even look like he had hair in the first place.

"Yes. I had a family. They were fun, but I was an independent one, and my parents were babying me. It was annoying. But enough about me, how about we go to the next attraction?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was that kind of father that wants to know when there child will finally get wed and have some children, so they can have someone grandchildren." She said almost laughing.  
"Yes of course. What do you want to show me next?"

"Yes. He was that kind of a father." Blackhat rolled his eyes, in his head of course. "There is a small amusement park if you would like to go there." He suggested.

"Oh it's been a while since I was in an amusement park. It sure would be entertaining."

"Then let us go my dearest." Black Hat smiled, leading the way.

"With pleasure" she said.

Black Hat walked with pride as he lead the way with Featherine by his side. What a beautiful witch. He couldn't quite understand why humans feared witches so much. Featherine was quite pleasant and ladylike.

Normally Featherine wouldn't be outside that much with others. Because there are not many people hoe wants to be around her. But Black Hat was different she enjoyed his company.

Once they arrived, Black Hat bought two passes for the amusement park. They stepped inside. Music, a few lights and lots if laughter. "Where should we start darling?" He asked her. 

The amusement park was pretty nice. " Well we could eat something first I got pretty thirsty and hungry after all the walking" she said.

"I'm not sure if the they have black tea, but they do have soda. And we could try any kind of food that looks appetizing to you."

"That works for me" she said going to a stand for some soda and they even got a stand for Takoyaki.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Black Hat asked her again.

"Yes I really do. I haven't that much fun in years" she said when the two of them were walking around.  
He was so nice to her today. Too nice she thought. The reason he did all this was clearly a test to see if she was a good member for his organization. That's what she thought and that gave her an idea. As the two walked, they passed the tunnel of love and the witch came up with an idea. "Would you like to ride this with me?" she asked eagerly. His reaction would be very entertaining because she knew how much he hate romance.

"If you would like me to." He smile gently. Not a hint of disgust was in the words that he spoke to her. His words were soft and gentle much like his expression. He seemed to be genuine in his actions.

His acting was really professional Featherine tought. "Than lets take a ride" she said after finishing eating. After standing in line for few minutes, there took a boat. That's going to be priceless she tought withe a smile.

Black Hat put an arm around Featherine. Was she finally picking up on the hints? "This ride seems like it's going to be quite enjoyable. "

His acting was really believable if she didn't know it better she would really think he was in love with her. But this was impossible. But if he could play this game she could too.  
"Yes it is really enjoyable" she said and snuggled up to him.

Black Hat lay his head on top of Featherine's. "I'm glad I get to spend this time with you sweetheart." The demon intertwined his fingers with hers.

Oh know he was calling her sweetheart. His acting was really perfect. How far would he probably go she thought.  
"I'm glad too. I really enjoy your company you know" she said. And this was true she really was comfortable even got a little bit sleepy after eating.

"I'm happy that you are enjoying yourself. It makes everything worth while."

Featherine listened to his words. All that walking and the food had made her a bit tired.  
"You smell like old books, tea and blood, I like that" she said, satisfied.

Black Hat laughed a little. "I'm glad you approve. " Blackhat kissed the top of her head. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever lay eyes on."

Featherine was very surprised how well he knows how to act. He could definitely perfection these skills during his long existence.  
"You certainly say that to every woman."

"I've never said that to anyone before." Black Hat promised.

"Really? Then I have to be someone special, lucky me" she said playfully.

"Of course you are special Featherine. Demons like myself don't get these kinds of emotions, but somehow you managed to make me feel them. I... I love you darling."

Featherine freezed. Now he has managed to unsettle her. He was lying, or not?  
"Sorry, but I think that's a lie, without a heart you can not feel love, you have to convince me otherwise" she said, still slightly surprised.

"The emotion love does not require a physical heart to be present. It only requires a brain or a mind. And if you need physical proof I will need you to look at me."

Of course he was right. You don't need a physical heart to love someone. But she didn't believe him. So she did as he told her and looked at him. What could possibly go wrong?

Black Hat cupped her face in his hands, leaning forward until their lips met. It was soft and gentle.

Featherine froze a second when he kissed her lips. She really had not expected that. What should she do now? Should she kiss him back? She had never kissed anyone before. She had often seen and read about it, but she had no idea how to kiss properly. Although she had to say that his lips, when cold, were also very soft. And so she returned the kiss, though she was probably a very bad kisser.

Black Hat pulled away, wearing a gentle smile. "Do you need more proof my dear?"

Her face was red like a tomato. But still she was smiling. "Maybe later. I'm probably a really bad Kisser. I never kissed someone before" she said still very confused.

"I beg to differ. You were wonderful. And I would do it again in a heart beat if you had said yes." Black Hat spoke honestly.

Featherine didn't know what to say or to do. Was she in love or wasn't she in love?  
Still she was really happy and she didn't know why.  
Was that love? "I hope you don't mind if I try something to make sure how I feel about this" she said. But this time she was the one how kissed the other one. She closed her eyes and open her mouth a little bit. So she could feel his sharp teeth with her tongue.

Black Hat returned the gesture. Why would he mind this. It was a good feeling. An addictive feeling. Is this happiness? No wonder humans enjoyed these gentle moments. They make you feel like you're on a cloud.

The kiss was really passionate. And she feels so good. Was that love? Maybe it was. After the kiss ended she looked at him. "I really enjoy that, but what now. Does that we are in relationship now. Like a couple?" she ask feeling a little bit stupid asking that question.

"Of course. As long as you want to." Black Hat promised.

"Good, I really like that, honey" she said. "But what about the others they will find out soon or lader and what about your reputation as a villain?" she ask.

"Loving someone doesn't make me weak. It gives me a reason to be stronger." Black Hat said.

"Demencia probably will be heartbroken wenn she finds out." she said.  
"Well at least you have a reason to wake up each day now and didn't force you anymore" she said smiling.

Blackhat smiled. "Yes. I suppose you are right my love." He said pulling her closer.

"You're impossible, making me feel this way. No one ever did this before" she said laughing at the end.

"I guess that makes two of us" Black Hat pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. "You are wonderful my dearest."

She blinked at him in surprise. As he pulled her so suddenly in his lap.  
"Stop flattering me you make me blush. Besides, You are handsome, charming, and intelligent honey" she said embarrassed.

"The ride is ending dearest. " Black Hat whispered to her, snuggling her.

"Ah yes of course" she said more blushing.  
When the ride was ending and the two were outside again. The sun was already setting slowly. "Let's go to the docks and watch the sunset" she said with a smile.

Black Hat nodded and took her to the nearest dock so they could sit and wat h the sun go down.

Featherine smiled as they watched the sunset. "Because of the special reason I think I know now why you did it. Although I have to say that I would not have considered this reason if you had not confessed your love to me. I expected that this was all a test to see if I'm a suitable member for your business or if I have any weaknesses. But now the real reason has become clear to me. You just wanted to spend some time with me. Get to know me better and maybe even confess your love" she said with a smile.

Black Hat pulled Featherine close to him. "Yes. You are correct. And I do love you."

"Yes, I love you too," she said overjoyed. and kiss him again. Luckily, nobody was here to disturb them. That was she believed. Because what neither of them noticed was that there were being watched by a news reporter team.  
"Hey Johnson, did you record everything?"  
"Of course I have Katrin. That will skyrocket in the news, the newspapers, the television, and the internet will be full of it and the whole multiverse will speak of it."  
"Yes, Johnson, we'll get a promotion for sure. Now we should go away before they notice us" and as soon as they arrived, they had disappeared again.

"Well... that happened. I'm honestly not worried. They pull some kind of crap, and I'll kill them." Black Hat said.

"Probably everyone will believe this is fake anyway, but I think we should go home now. Not that the others messed things up while we were away." Featherine said. 

Black Hat nodded. "Shall I carry you love? It would be much quicker. Unless you would rather take your time."

"If you think you can carry me all the way home then yes." She's said laughing a little bit.

Black Hat picked her up. "Who said that we were walking?" Dust surrounded them in a tornado sort of dust cloud. And when the dust cleared, they were back in the manor.


	4. Dinner, confessions and a dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Featherine and Black Hat are together, how are the others going to react, especially Demencia. A good dinner will definitely help. In addition, a little romance should not be missing.

"Well that is on way to travel." Featherine said. Even if it would be really nice to be carried around like a princess.  
"The manor ist stille in one piece looks like nothing bad happened while we were gone."

"So What would you like to do darling?" Black Hat asked her calmly.

"I don't know. Maybe we should first look after the others".

Black Hat nodded with a smile. "Who should we go find first?"

"I think we should look after the Dr Flug. Maybe he got some new interesting ideas for some new inventions"

"I need to be nicer to him." he said and noted it to himself as he led the way to the lab.

"Yes maybe you should. He is mortal after all. But I think you can do it" the woman said gentle to him when she was following him to the lab.

Now at the lab quietly Black Hat knocked on the door. "Flug?"

Hopefully the young doctor was alright Featherine thought.

But Flug didn't respond. "Flug?" Black Hat asked now a little louder. But still no responce.

The Witch was a little bit worried. "Maybe we should look if he is ok?" She said a is a bit worried.

Black Hat opened the door, looking at a tired scientist. He was swaying back and forth. "Flug? What happened?" Black Hat asked trying to stay calm. Flug looked at him, his eyes tired and kind of giving Flug an 'I'm out of it ' look. Black Hat looked at the three beer bottles. "Oh goodness" Blackhat sighed.

Featherine was surprised and a bit shocked to find the doctor in this state. "What are you doing? Sit down before you hurt yourself" she said, trying to get him to sit in his chair. Did he not know how dangerous it was to get alcohol in a lab? If something had happened now and everything had exploded.

Flug flopped into the chair. "Sounds better than reality." His speech was slurred.

"Doctor what did you do to yourself?" she ask worried.

"There was beer in the fridge. It looked good. So I checked it." Flug smiled to himself.

"You can't make yourself drunk. What if something happened? You are the smart one after all" she said.

"Black Hat is better. Blackhat is always been better. He knows it too and keeps reminding us. The rest of us are worthless. Hehe."

"Damn Flug keep it together. Yes, he is a great villain, but so are you. You are his right hand and you are definitely not worthless" she said confident.

"Then why does he never say it? Huh boss?" He looked over at Black Hat this time. He stood up and staggered over, grabbing onto his dress shirt. "Why don't you ever admit that I am not worthless?! Why can't you say it yourself." Tears stained his paper bag. He lay his head on Black Hat's chest. Sobs escaped his mouth. Black Hat stood, not knowing what to do. Did he really hurt Flug this badly?  


"Please calm down Dr Flug. We can talk about it in peace" said the witch and tried to calm the situation. "I can not speak for him, but he certainly appreciates you. He just shows it in his own way. He is a semon after all" she said.  


Flug looked over at Featherine. Still crying. He nodded. Blackhat looked at her. "He needs to sober up a bit first."

"Yes indeed" Featherine said, looking around. She took a glass filled it with water from a sink and put in a straw. "Here drink this, then you will feel a little better" she told Flug.

Flug put the straw under his bag, and started to drink it slowly. Black Hat sat down next to Flug.

"So are you feeling better now Flug?" She ask nicely. Hopefully he would be sober in no time.

Flug nodded. His tears had stopped coming, but he still sniffled.  


"It's ok. You must be really tired you should take a little rest" said Featherine.

"What's sleep?" Flug joked. Okay, that's it. Blackhat picked Flug up. "You are going to bed. You are going to sleep. You wanna know why? Because I care about you" he said. Flug looked at Black Hat in shock. So he did care.

"Yes Dr. that's an order take some proper rest. So sleep more than just a few hours. And I too care for you a little bit because I don't know you that long, but know that I still care for you" Featherine said.  


Flug looked at her. He smiled. "Heh. Thanks." Wow. He even sounded tired.

"Good and the next time I see you I want you to be well rested and sober, okay?" she said seriously.

Flug nodded to her. Black Hat walked to Flug' s room. He later him on the bed. "Sleep well doctor." Flug nodded and curled up under the covers. Maybe 505 would cuddle with him.

Meanwhile Featherine was in the kitchen making some Dinner. At least she tried to, because it been a while since the last time she cooked.

Black Hat shut the door. He would find 505 after something to eat.  


Featherine wasn't sure what to cook. So she picked some easy recipes.

Black Hat dust traveled to the kitchen. "What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Oh I just trying to cook something for dinner, honey. But I'm not quite sure what I should do" she answer him.

" Have you consulted the cook books?" he asked her.  


"Yes but I'm not sure which recipe I should use? Do you have a favourite one?"

"Have you ever had a 7 layer cookie? I know it's not a meal, but it would be a nice treat for afterwards" Black Hat suggested.

"No I haven't but it sounds pretty delicious" she said. Just as she thought about it her stomach was growling.  


Black Hat laughed. "I'll get what we need." He said, starting to get the ingredients.

"That was not funny" she commented, slightly ashamed as they searched the kitchen utensils together.

"I never said it was. But it was cute."

" I'm not that cute" Featherine said still blushing.

"Sure you're not. And I'm not a demon feared throughout the nations" he said with a big grin.  


"Very funny, my dear. Well jokes on you for being in love with this cute witch" she said.

"And how is the joke on me love?"

"Alright you got me there" she said smiling. "Looks like I can't think straight. I think you know why."

Black Hat laughed. "Indeed I do my dear."

"I hope you are happy and proud of yourself. To accomplish something impossible."

"I am proud... proud to call you my girlfriend."

"Thats so sweet and I feel the same way about you" she said smiling. "Expecialy when most villains I know would probably call me there Queen and just see me as there Trophy Wife."  


"We are equals my dear. I treat you as I would any other person regardless of gender."  


"Thank you for saying that my dear, but I think you treat me in some ways better than others" she said sweetly.  


"Well. Maybe. But only because you are my one and only."

"Yes and you are my villain in a black suit. Who somehow stole in my heart"  


Black Hat looked at her, bringing the ingredients over, and setting them down. He made her look at him, and kissed her softly. "You are too sweet."  


"Stop that, you making me feel like a young girl" she said smiling at him.

"How about Spaghetti with meatballs for dinner?"

"Sounds delicious." Black Hat said with a smile.

"Than lets do it" she said looking at the recipe.  


"Shall I work on the 7 layer cookie?"

"Sure sounds like fun" she said happily.

Black Hat smiled as he began to start in the 7 layer cookie.  


Featherine tried to help him as good as she could. And prepared the main course.  


Black Hat started to bake the 7 layer cookie. "How is my sweet heart doing?"

"I'm doing great thanks for asking" she said while chopping the vegetables for the sauce and cooking the spaghetti in the hot water.  


"Looks good already. I can't wait to try it."

"Well you could taste the sauce if I need to spice it up" she said while stirring the sauce for the spaghetti after putting the vegetables in it.  


"I'm sure it is perfect my dear. Just like you."  


"Oh but.I'm not perfect. Sometimes I drink a little bit too much wine for example" she said as she was tasting the sauce.  
"You are perfect to me, Love."

"Stop flattering me all the time. I can't concentrate right" Featherine said laughing. "But I'm really happy" she said with a smile while making the meatball.  


"I'm glad you're happy." He kissed her cheek. "You are so sweet."

"I hope I'm not too sweet for you" she said really feeling happy. It already feels like they were in the relationship for a long time.

"To sweet? Please. There is no such thing." Black Hat laughed.

"Then you must be the first Demon who likes sweet thing" she said smiling at him.

"Must be." He agrees.

"You are also the first demon who could catch my interest and my heart" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm honored." Black Hat smiled joyfully.  


"And I'm honored too. It maybe sounds crazy but I feel like we were already together for far longer" she said.

"Funny. I had the same feeling. Maybe we have met, just, in a different time."

"Yes maybe we have a different time and it's different form" she said.  


"It's very possible dear."  


"Well I'm really happy that we are together now. Even if I don't know what the future will bring" she said.

"That's the fun of it." Black Hat walked back to the oven, pulling out the cookie. "Dessert is ready."

"Exactly" she said and then looked at the cookies. "Thery look great. Dinner is also ready. I think we should call the others."

Black Hat nodded. "I'll go get them. But what should I do with Flug? I'm kind of scared to wake him up."

"Do not worry about it, I'll just do him something on the plate, put some cling film around the plate and put it in the fridge. If he should wake up and feel hungry he can take the plate out and just put it into the microwave" she said confidently.  


"I suppose that would be better." Black Hat said with a sigh.

"I'm glad that I could make you feel better" she said for with a smile.  


Black Hat began setting the table for dinner.

Meanwhile Featherine switched off the stove and put the pots on another table. She put dessert aside the table so it could cool down.

"I'm going to get Dementia and 505. I shall return shortly." And off he went.  


Meanwhile Featherine prepaired the plate for Dr. Flug and put it into the fridge.

Black Hat quickly found Dementia and 505, fighting over the position of a painting. "Dinner is ready you two." Dementia and 505 followed him downstairs.  


Featherine smiled satisfied. She was happy that the dinner was well done, even if spaghetti with meatballs is not a complicated dish.  


Dementia and 505 where waiting at the table for their food, while Black Hat went to help carry the plates out.

Featherine came behind him and put the dinner on their plates. Then she sat down in her seat. "I hope you all enjoy it, this time I cooked" she said happily.

5.0.5 clapped his paws together. He seemed happy. Dementia looked happy too. "Yay! My favorite human food! Thank you!" Black Hat looked at Featherine. "You are one to impress" he said to Featherine.

"Oh that was nothing, it was just a simple dish to cook. I just did not want to embarrass myself if I had done something difficult and it wouldn't turn out nice" she said, blushing slightly.

"I love it either way." Black Hat smiled.  


"Thank you. I think today was a really great day" Featherine said with a smile.

"Yes it was." Black hat smiled, sitting down.

"I also learned many new things today. Things I didn't know before and that I'm lucky that I know them know" she said.

"Like what my dear?" he asked her with a curious look.  


"Oh you know. About Hatsville and especially you" Featherine explained.

"You enjoy knowledge, don't you?"

"Yes I do it always interesting to learn new things. Why else would I take the home that is the closest to the library?"

"I suppose that would make sence."  


"So you never told me what you are doing in your free time."

"I tend to travel to other worlds, killing anyone who isn't worth living. Normal stuff" Black Hat explained.  


"That sounds exciting. Travelling together I didn't do that before."  


"It is quite the adventure. There is a univers that puts you in a movie. It's fun even if you are just a side character."  


"It sure Sounds entertaining. Maybe I can assist you the next time you need to travel?"  


"Of course lovely. I wouldn't miss if for the world."  


"Great" Featherine smiled lovely but she was a the little bit worried that Dementia could find out that something changed and would get angry at her for taking her man.

"Your smile shows happiness, but your eyes show worry. Something wrong?"

Featherine glanced at Dementia, who fortunately was engrossed in her food, as did 505. "I'm just a little sad that people will not be happy if they find out what happened today and how we relate to each other" she said something worried.

Black Hat glanced at Dementia. "I'm sure that if they discover it, they will react responsibly."

"I really hope so Black Hat. Because somehow I feel at home here. It would be a shame if I had to leave."  


"I would never make you leave." He promised.

Featherine blushed. This man was just too good to be true. "And what would you do if I just disappeared?" she asked while she ate her dinner.

"Track you down of course. Well, if someone took you. If you left because you wanted to, I would let you go and be free."

"Oh thats so sweet. It's means a lot to me. Because heroes will probably find out and trying to kidnap me" she said.  


"They wouldn't last 5 minutes here darling." Dementia looked up. "Darling? Huh? What did I miss?" the girl asked.

Great now the cat was probably out of the bag, Featherine thought. "Dementia, you should know that... Black Hat is... We are both..." she tried to explain but it was very difficult.

Dementia huffed, but didnt get too mad. "Its okay... he never liked me anyway..."

"That is not true Dementia. I do like you, just not as a girlfriend. "

"Yeah... i figured that out on my own." She pushed her food away. "Im not very hungry any more. " she walked off calmly.  


Featherine sighed sadly. "I feel sorry for her, but I think the best thing would be to leave her alone. At least 5.0.5 seems to be happy." She said.  


The bear nodded. "Brawr!" He smiled as he licked sauce off of his face. Black Hat laughed. Such a good bear.

"I'm glad to see that you enjoyed it" she said happily. She also had finished her meal.

"I feel a bit like a mother making food for her family, crazy" she said, laughing.

"You would be a wonderful mother. So kind and generous, caring too. The whole package really."  


"It sounds like a wonderful dream to start your own family and to see how the life you have created slowly grows up. Unfortunately, I'm not sure I'm capable getting pregnant. I would like to experience it. Pregnant women always look so satisfied and happy."  


Black Hat smiled. He got up and took care if his and Dementia's plates. "That would be wonderful, to see you smile more." Black Hat said as he passed by her.  


Having children, one of my own children one day, would be really wonderful. Teaching them magic. 5.0.5 I'm sure you'll be happy maybe one day you'll actually have someone to play with and take care of course" she said happily. "Also I can imagine Black Hat being really good father. Teaching them how to be really good villain, like him" she said.  


Blackhat smiled. Her dreams were cute. "I appreciate that dear." Black Hat said before he kissed Featherine on the cheek. "Maybe one day you will have children in the house."

Featherine laughed rubbing her cheek were Black Hat had kissed her. "I'm surprised usually witches like me do not have such dreams, we just dream of entertainment and we're looking for a way to escape the endless boredom" she said with a smile.

"It's good to have dreams. It's normal." Blackhat smiled.  


"Yes, but witches usually do not have such simple dreams. Witches do not need to start a family because we're immortal and just fear to be bored" she said as she finished her dinner.  


"But a family can take away boredom. Children hold such imaginative thoughts and ideas. I honestly do not see anything wrong with it dear."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right, honey, but we'd better not tell your family, they'll just get the wrong idea, and then they'll always call you with the hope that a grandchild or niece / nephew will soon be on the way" she said and had to laugh out loud.  


"Isn't that every family? They've been asking me for millennia."

"Your father is probably like: Son when will you get me some grandchildren? You know I ain't getting any younger." she said laughing.  


"Accurate much?" He asked. They both knew the answer though.

"Actually, I would not mind if I could get to know your family someday, they sound very nice" she said happily.

"Overly nice. My father is is a cartoonist. He is a demon posing as a human. He is super nice and kind in an annoying way. No one knows my mom, and my brother is a hero."

"That sounds like an interesting family, unfortunately I do not have a family. We witches are just born. We are not really tied to anyone unless we want to bond" she said. 

"What does bonding mean for witches like yourself?"

"This is different from witch to witch. Some just fall in love and want to spend the rest of their lives with this person. Some others meet someone who is very similar to them and wants to spend her life with the person in search of entertainment together. I myself was never the most sociable person and mostly more for myself, as most people we're afraid of my presence or simply did not understand me."

"Hmm. Interesting." Black Hat commented. Witches are confusing.

"But I am really happy that I have found with you the person who understands me really well" she said with a smile.

"Aww. Well aren't you sweet."  


"Stop that, you're embarrassing me here before 5.0.5." she said and laughed sheepishly.  


5.0.5 just smiled as he cleaned up his and Featherine's dishes. Such a sweet bear.

"Thanks 5.0.5. you're such a good Bear" Featherine said.

"Brawr!*Thank you!*" he said. He nuzzled against the witch.

"Oh, you're so cute" she said while cuddling with the big bear.  


Black Hat felt a bit jealous. She never did that with him. Well... He would come up with a plan later.

"Your fur is so warm and soft, it reminds me of my cats somehow" she said happily.  


Cats? Blackhat liked Cats! Maybe he could be a cat for a bit! But... Not a full cat?... What did humans call those people animal beings from those tv shows?

Featherine smiled. 5.0.5. was really nice and she lik to cuddle in his fur, that was so relaxing.  


5.0.5 let go, having to go clean. He waved a paw. "Brawr."

Featherine waved him back, as she got up too. "I'm in the library if you need me" she said and left.  


Black Hat nodded. "I'll be in my office." He responded.

When she arrived at the library, Featherine took a book and started to read. Outside, it started to rain.

Blackhat meanwhile looked at the rain from his office window. He would love to dance in it with Featherine. It would be beautiful.

When Featherine finished reading, she put the book back and decided to look after her loved one. At his office door she knocked. "May I come in?"  


Black Hat turned to the door. "Yes dear. What is it that you desire?"  


"I desire your company" she said while she entered his office.  


Black Hat smiled and walked over to her. "What shall I accompany you with?"  


"I do not know" Featherine says, letting her gaze wander around. She saw a record player. "So you like music? which kind of music do you most like to listen to?" she asked curiously.  


"Musicals. The older ones like Oliver, Le Mis, and Annie. The good ones."  


"Oh What about Hamelton. This Musical is also nice."  


"Pardon me. Are you Aaron But sir?"

"No but I'm Elizabeth Schuyler because 🎵I'm helpless, I know

Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em.

I'm helpless!

I'm so into you, I am so into you🎵"

Black Hat laughed. "You have a wonderful voice."

"And so do you" she said blushing.

Black Hat smiled. "You flatter my darling."

"Well it is the true" she said kissing him on the lips.  


Black Hat kissed back happily. Such a sweet girlfriend.

"I love you, Black Hat" she said smiling.

"I love you too Featherine." He smiled back.  


"I want to be with you as long as I can" she whispered to him while hugging him.

"And I want the same." said Black Hat and held her close.

"You making me feel so happy just by being here with me" she said while cuddling him.

Black Hat picked her up like a princess. "I love spending time with you too."

"You really are stronger than you look" she said laughing a little bit.  


Black Hat smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Why thank you dear."

"Stop that" Featherine said laughing. "But how about we celebrate this day, with a good wine" she said.  


"Sounds perfect sweetheart." He smiled.

Featherine snapped her finger and a wine bottle appeared. "A vintage 1986 wine from Bernkastel, but I can not say what it will taste like," she said.  


"Sounds wonderful. I shall get the cups darling." He stated gently as he set her down.  


"Ok don't let me wait too long" she said smiling.  


Black Hat smiled at her as we teleported to the kitchen, and coming back with two wine cups.  


Featherine smiled happily at him when he came back. "But I don't know how to opened it" she said.

Black Hat carefully took to bottle from her hand. He formed a claw and used it to uncork the wine.

Featherine blinked at him in surprise. "I did not know you could do it, that's pretty useful" she said, smiling.

Black Hat shrugged. "Magic is magic." He poured the wine into the glasses.

"Yes, you're right," she said, holding out her glass so he could pour it in.

Black Hat poured in her glass. He smiled. "Enjoy."

"Yes, but first a toast to everything that is evil and the suffering that is so entertaining," Featherine said.  


Black Hat clinked their glasses. "And to the most beautiful women I have ever set eyes on."

"And the most attractive demon I've ever met," she added with a smile and took a sip of the wine.  


Black Hat took a sip as well. "This is wonderful."

"Indeed it is," she says happily, drinking her wine. Maybe she even drinks it a little too fast.  


"You should be careful with how fast you drink that my dear." Blackhat warned. "Something could happen to you."

"Oh please, I'm a mighty witch so a little wine can not hurt me" she said confidently and poured herself something into her glass.

"If you're sure. Just be careful, okay?"

"I am so don't worry dear. How about some music would you like to dance with me?"

Black Hat smiled. "I would love to dance with you."  


*Play the trailer song*

"Than let's do it" she said.  


Black Hat took her hand and began to dance.

"I see you are also good dancer. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Only understand my emotions and die." He joked with her.

"That's good because I don't want you to die. Also you look pretty handsome in this light."

"You look even more beautiful. I don't think I could bear to lose you."

"I love you so much." Now the alcohol slowly unfolded its effect and she slowly began to kiss his neck.  


Black Hat kept dancing. This was normal for a relationship, right?

"I hope you don't mind if I had a bit fun with you" she said drunkenly, sliding her hands up and down his back.

"What kind of... fun?" Black Hat didn't understand what was going on. Was this normal, or was it the alcohol?

"You know just cuddling, kissing and maybe if you want more" she said in a seductive tone.

"What would you be referring to love?"  


Featherine whispered something playful in his ear. "Of course we don't have to do that if you don't want to, but I would not mind."  


Black Hat's eyes widened. Oh... That... "You... are seriously drunk. I'm taking you to bed. No more alcohol for you tonight."  


Featherine laughed, "Alright, we should not do it. It's to soon. We have all the time in the world for such things, but I can well imagine that you are fantastic in this, too" she said, laughing again and snuggling at him.  


Black Hat smiled at her. So sweet even when she is drunk. Black Hat picked Featherine up, carrying her to her room, and tucking her into bed. He kissed her for head. "Sweet dreams my love."

Featherine smiled happily as she was laid in her bed. Her eyelids were heavy and she was almost asleep. "Good night, my sweetheart" she whispered in a tired voice. A few minutes later, she was already asleep.

Black Hat smiled as he slowly walked out and closed the door.  


While she slept she hugged one of her pillows. "Of course I'll marry you, I love you," she murmured in her sleep.  
Black Hat blushed. Featherine has wonderful dreams, but Black Hat isn't quite sure if he was ready to step that far yet. And so he left and went to his room.


	5. Let's go to the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featherine gives advice to some villains. Then it's shopping time.

The next morning Featherine woke up happy. She could not remember exactly how she had got to bed. This part of her memory was a bit hazy.

Then Black Hat knocked on her door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake, you can come in," said Featherine, who had already got ready for the day.

Black Hat came in with a tray of assorted foods.

"You brought me breakfast? You shouldn't have. Don't pamper me so much, darling" she said, happy with the gesture.  


Black Hat smiled at her. "I can't help it darling. You deserve the best love and care in the world."

"And so you do. I just hope no one thinks that I just want to take advantage of you, like a gold digger. I love you and I just want the best for us" she said with a smile and kissed him.  


"I highly doubt the public would think so lowly of you my dear. You are to be respected" Black Hat explained.

"Thank you, dear. But you know how people can be, they only see the bad in someone even if they do not even know me."

"Then we will prove them wrong."

"And how do you think we do that?" she ask.

"I'm not sure. But if the time comes, we will handle it together."  


"Yes, we will," she said happily and began to eat her breakfast. "Is something important today, you surely have an eventful working day with many clients" she said.  


"I may have a couple meetings. Nothing too big. Just some advise, and counseling for the wicked ones. "

"Oh that sounds nice maybe I can help you? Because I don't know what to do today" she said.

"If you so wish my dear." Black Hat smiled calmly.

"Just tell me what I need to do. I'm glad that I can help" she said happy.

"Just be yourself, and give advise my dear. And if you need help, I'll be right there."  


"Ok I try my best to I don't disappoint you" she said happily with a smile.

"I don't think that is possible love." He kissed her softly.

"It sure is because I'm not a villain all the time, but I sure know how to be evil." She said kissing him back.

"Evil or not. You are perfect."  


"And so are you. You are so good to me."

Black Hat smiled. "Would you like to go to the Mall after my two meetings today?"

"Sure thats sounds lovely" she said finishing her breakfast.

Black Hat smiled. Yay! Second date! "Well, I'll let you finish your breakfast dear. I'll go get set up for our meeting."  


"Yes do that, I'll dress a little more professionally," she said.

Black Hat smiled one last time before he left to give his office a more eery atmosphere.

Featherine took the time to dress properly. She also thought what she would say. When she was ready, she decided to go to her boyfriend's office. "I think I'm ready. Do you think I can present myself like that?" she asked after she entered the office.

Black Hat started in awe. "Wonderful." He smiled with a blush.  


"Good, i wasn't sure if it was too much" she said gladly.

"It's perfect Featherine." He smiled.

"Well, I will do my best to represent the company" she said.  


Black Hat picked her up and twirled her around. "You will be fine. I'm sure of it." He set her down gently in a comfy seat.

"Stop that. If somebody see us like that" she said laughing.  


"Then they will know that we are still evil, but happy."

"Yes we are. I'm so happy I could find you" she said still blushing.

"I'm happy to have met you too." A doorbell sound came from the front door. Blackhat sighed. He kissed Featherine one more time before he went to answers the door.

Featherine smiled after him. However, she had to get the thoughts out of her head now, now it was time to be evil and have bad thoughts.  
Black Hat walked back in his office with Captain Hook. "Featherine. This is Captain Hook from Neverland. Captain Hook, this so Featherine."

"Hello, I'm the newest member of the Black Hat Organization. Please tell me your problem and we'll find a solution" she said gently, offering the Captain a seat to sit down.  


Captain Hook looked at Featherine with a small, sad smile. "Thank you Miss Featherine." He took a seat. "Has anything changed from the last time we met Mr. Hook?" Black Hat asked. "Yes. Thanks to your advise, I've managed to get those lost boys to want to grow up. Over half of them have left. Unfortunately one on them was not Pan. He insists that he will defend the land no matter what. How can I get him to leave?" the Captain asked sadly.

"Yes Peter Pan the boy who never wants to grow up and fly, I've heard of him," Featherine said, thinking. Then she snapped her finger and a small bottle appeared. "Take this potion bring it to Peter, just tell him a lie that it will make him invisible or so if the boy poured the potion over himself than he would instantly lose his ability to fly. Then capture the boy and kill him. Without their leader, the rest will soon fall into fear and doubt and be your easy target. But beware the potion only works for 24 hours" she calmly explained.

Hook looked at Featherine in shock. "Incredible strategy. T-thank you Miss Featherine." He seemed genuinely happy now. Black Hat smiled at Featherine. "Is there anything else you require our services for?" Hook shook his head. "Not at the moment, thank you sir." Black Hat nodded. "Then I will see you in a few years when you come back. " "Yes. And thank you again." Hook bowed and walked out. Some money layer on the desk. Black Hat took it and put it in his desk. "Yearly payment." He clarified.  


"Maybe I exaggerated the fact that he should kill him right away, but in a way Peter Pan deserves to die. Kidnapping children, that does not really make him a noble hero, and I didn't really like the boy in the first place. I hope Captain Hook can do my plan well, without any problems" she said happily.

"I think it was a wonderful plan my dear."

"Too bad I can not see his face when he realizes that he is not invisible, but has lost his powers and can not fly" she said, laughing mischievously.

Black Hat looked at her and smiled. "How villainous my dear.~"

"Yes maybe one day we can make a TV show and call it Villainous. Then more people want to become villains" she said.  


"And this is why you are giving advise with me." He smiled.

"Yes it is quite interesting I must say. And I also have fun" she said smiling.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. " The doorbell rang again. "That must be our other client."

Featherine was happy, Yes, she was satisfied. Excited, she waited for the next client.  
Black Hat brought in the next client. "This is Doctor Doofenshmirtz. He is a regular of mine. Doctor, this is Featherine." Doofenshmirtz looks at her, and smiled. He took a seat with out being told. "Still dealing with the platypus I presume?" Black Hat asked Heinz, he nodded. "Everything I do has a problem with it! " "Have you used the lock for your self destruct buttons?" "Just like you told me too. He still manages to defeat me."

"Your archenemy is a platypus?" Featherine asked. "They don't usually do much. Then this must be an exceptionally clever platypus. This is difficult, maybe you should try to buy some birds of prey, which are the natural archenemies of the platypus. Or film him and threaten to publish him in the video otherwise the whole world would find out he's not a normal platypus" she suggested.

"Film him... Wow. Thank you! That might actually work! I appreciate your time Mr. Black Hat. Now if you will excuse me, I've got to go destroy a platypus.

"Good luck" she called after him. You will need it if your archenemy is a platypus, she thought.

Black Hat smiled at her. "That's all the meetings for today."  


"That was fast, I expected that we would take longer with that" she said in surprise.

"Usually they just need some inspiration." Black Hat shrugged.

"Yes so what now?" she ask.

"I promised you shopping, if you would like."

"Yes I would really like that" Featherine said.

Black Hat stood up offering Featherine his hand. "Shall we?"  


"Yes we shall" she said putting her hand in his hand.

Black Hat pulled her to her feet, and picked her up bridal style. "Then we shall depart."

Featherine laughed happily. "You are impossible," she said with a smile.  


"Why thank you." Black Hat laughed with Featherine as he walked to the front door to go to the mall.

"You are lucky that I love you so much" she said while hugging him.

"Aww. What would you do if I didn't my love?" He smirked.  


"I would be really sad but I would accept it, if it's that's what you want and makes you happy," she said.

"Aww. How sweet my love." He kissed her cheek.  


"I want you to be happy you know that" she said happy.

"Of course my love. But I would also be willing to sacrifice my happiness for you."  


"That's so sweet but it doesn't sound like something a villain would say. But I don't care I love you just the way you are."

Black Hat smiled. "We are here." He said, setting her down as they entered the mall.  


"It's been awhile since I was in a mall. Where could we go first?" She said and was thinking.

"Anywhere my darling would like."

"How about we look for some new clothes. I could really need some new dresses. Can't wear that same dress all the time."

"That sounds splendid. Where shall we go first?" Black Hat asked.  
"I think I saw a clothing store nearby" she said walking to a store with beautiful dresses.

Black Hat followed her lead.

Once in the store, the witch looked around. "Okay if you want you can wait here, I'm looking for a few things first" she said to her boyfriend and then went in search of some nice clothes. After a few minutes she also had some nice clothes together when she suddenly collided with someone. "I'm really sorry I didn't look where I was going" she said but was surprised when she tells a person. "Oh darling didn't I tell you you could wait?" She said in surprise. However, that Black Hat was dressed completely differently which confused her.

"Hmm? I'm afraid I don't recall you. I'm sure u would have remembered such a beautiful face." The man said his voice was kind and soft.

Black Hat smelled something... Another eldritch? Impossible! He followed the scent. "White Hat?!"

"Oh no it's my fault for a moment I thought you were my beloved darling. You just look so similar to him" she said smiling. Then she heard a voice she looked around. "Oh there you are darling" she said still a little bit confused.  


"White Hat." Black Hat growled . "Blackey! Long time no see little brother!"

"Call me little again, and I will end you." Black Hat said.

"You and I both know that isn't possible. Besides! It's been millennia. Why I'd it werent for the constant reports on the news about you, I would have forgotten you!"

"No surprise there. You never cared about me much." The villain comment.

Featherine was standing there a little bit awkward. "Oh then you must be his hero brother he told me about you" she said trying to make the situation a little bit better.

"Oh! Little brother has talk about me. How sweet. " Black Hat rolled his eyes but stayed calm.  


"Well he just told me that he had a father and a hero brother" she said. "Also my name is Featherine Augustus Aurora. It's a pleasure to meet you" she said friendly.

"The fact that he talked about me at all is nice to hear. And it's a pleasure to meat you Miss Featherine. As you've probably figured out, I am White Hat." He took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. White Hat" she said smiling at him. She blushed a little bit friend White Hat kissed her hand. "Is everyone such a gentleman in your family?" she asked jokingly.  


"Unforunatly no. My father was always a goofball. White Hat inherited that trait the most. Meanwhile I like to stick with my mother's Style and stay proper and a gentleman most times." Black Hat said.

"Your family truly is one-of-a-kind. But I like the way you are. You know not a goofball all the time." She said luckily.

Black Hat smiled. He was happy that she preferred him over his brother. "So who are you here with?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well if you must know brother, I am here with my scientist, Doctor Slug. To be honest we where looking for cloths for someone at home."

"Oh that sounds nice I hope you can find everything you need. Black Hat and I just want to spend some time together, maybe buy something. I must say his company is really nice" she said a little bit blushing.  


Black Hat smiled again. "How sweet of you my dear."

"Well then, I will let you two get back to it. It was nice seeing you brother. But it is quite clear that I am bothering you. Have a pleasant day!" White walked off. It almost sounded like he felt like a bother.  


"It was really nice meeting you White Hat. Have a pleasant day too" she said waving after him. "Your brother is really nice and charming. But a little bit too nice for my taste. Well I think I like mysterious bad guys more" she said with a smile.

"He does tend to be over the top, I must admit. He is good for something though. He makes you smile when you don't want to. Puts you in a good mood for a while. Oh, but don't tell him I said that." Black Hat smiled.  


"Do not worry my lips are sealed," she said, smiling. "I found some nice things to wear, I'll try them on and then we can go" she said happily and went to the dressing rooms.

Black Hat followed sitting on a bench outside of the dressing rooms. Featherine was too good to him. So sweet and kind, with the perfect amout of evil in her.

"Okay I'm wearing a dress that I maybe can wear when we go to a ball or something like that" she said coming out to show him the dress.

"You look astounding it darling." Black Hat smiled.

"So it's not too much" she ask happy.  


"It's perfect on you darling." Black Hat promised.

"Ok then I take it with a few other clothing. A woman can't wear the same dress all the time" she said changing again then she came out.

"You are absolutely correct Featherine."  


"I absolutely will wear the dress. Maybe when they is a villains ball or something likes it" she said smiling.

"It's perfect for you." Black Hat said to her.  


"I will probably steal the show in it. Especially when not many villains know who I am."

"You will defiantly be the center of attention. "

"Oh my I'm normally not the kind of person who like that" she said.  


"You wouldn't be alone darling. I would stay with you, if you are uncomfortable by yourself."  


"That would be really nice of you" she said blushing. "And everybody sees what a good couple we are."

"They would see how wonderful and happy we are. " Black Hat said and smiled.

"They would certainly be envy and jealous of our happiness," she said, smiling as she went to cash register to pay for the items.

Black Hat followed her. He pulled out his wallet. "Allow me."

"Thank you, how nice of you" she said happily and let him pay.  
Black Hat smiled. "It's my pleasure."

Black Hat was really generous when he paid for her things. "Thank you, darling," Featherine said happily, radiating.  


Black Hat blushed a bit. "Anyone would have done it." He reasons with a blush.

"No not anyone but you did. You're so generous to me" she said also blushing.

"Maybe it's because I love you most of all." He smiled, tilting her head up to kiss her softly.

"You're so cute, hopefully this is not just a dream and when I wake up you don't exist, because that was just a dream" she said and hummed.

"I am not going to disappear anytime soon my dear. I promise you that."  


"And so do I my love. This may sound very cheesy, but I want you in my life as long as possible" she said.

"I don't think it sounds cheesy at all darling." Featherine's clothing was put into shopping bags and handed to them. Black was the one to carry them.  


"Normally I don't talk so romantically. Maybe that happens when you are in love" she said smiling at Black Hat when they were leaving the store.  


"Perhaps that is the reason." Black Hat looked around. "Where should we head to next?"

"Well, I really wanted to buy presents for the others, that they lovingly accepted me as a member. For Dr. Flug a model airplane, for 5.0.5 a stuffed animal and for Dementia maybe a CD from one of her band. I hope she still likes me. She certainly did not like the whole thing yesterday. I can not blame her" she said, slightly saddened.

"Dementia has always been overly emotional about things. I'm sure she will forgive you. And that is a very sweet gesture dear. I'm sure everyone will love it."  


"Yes but she loved you. You were her Idol. She was devoted to you. Maybe she thinks I stole you from her" she said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure she will except you. Like you said she has devoted herself to me. Perhaps I could get her to understand. Maybe she would listen to me."  


"Yes I don't want her to think that I put a spell on you" she said smiling at Black Hat.  


"Did you?" Black Hat joked.  


"Maybe I have" she answered. "But no, controlling others with a spell is far too easy and you would notice such a spell. it would need to be extremely strong for you and cost me a lot of energy. So no I did not cast a spell on you. After all I was myself surprised that it even happened, that you fell in love with me" she said.

Quite the literal one, aren't you? Black Hat laughed. She didn't seem to get it. "That was cute."

She looked at him a little bit confused. "Did I say something wrong?" She ask.

"You are very literal, correct?"  


"Yes most of the time I am. But as a witch you need to understand that words can have different meanings behind them" she said.  


"Wow. Very poetic too I see."  


"Well, I write a lot, especially Mystery Novels, which I love to put secrets in, so that the reader has to form his own opinion."  
"Mind if I read one some time? " Black Hat smiled at Featherine showing a genuine interest.

"Sure of course I would love to show you some of my work" she said smiling.

"Wonderful. I love a good mystery. " he smiled. "So where shall we go my dear?"

"Me too. Something else we have in common" she said happy. "First we could go in the toy shop buying a stuffed animal for 5.0.5."

Black Hat smiled. "I believe the toy shop is this way." He pointed to the left.  


"OK then let's go" she said going the way he said and there it was a toy shop.

A giant teddy bear caught Black Hat's attention. "I found the store he said with a smile.  


"Great honey. But which kind of stuffed animal would he like?"

"He likes bunnies i believe."

"Good, then I buy him a cute little bunny" she said looking after a bunny stuffed animal. It didn't take long to find one. "I think this one is cute" she said.

"It is quite cute. Hehe." Black Hat smiled. But Featherine was much cuter.  


"Then I buy it" said going to the cash register.

Black Hat followed behind pulling out his wallet again.

"5.0.5. will surely be happy" Featherine said.

"Yes he will be my dear." Black Hat smiled as he put the money on the counter for the cashier.

"Then I could buy a Modell airplane for Dr Flug." The witch said.

Black Hat put his hands at her waist and smiled, holding her closely. "You are too good to us darling."  


"No I'm not you're the one who pays for everything" she said.

"But it was your idea." The cashier gave them the bunny in a bag and waved goodbye.

"Yes you're right, but still you're to generous to me." she said.  


"How about we call it even then? Hmm?" Black Hat reasoned.

"Maybe we could say that we buy presents because everybody is such a good worker."  


Black Hat gave her a smile. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."  


"Thank you dear, but I don't know what I should buy you you deserve also a present."  


"Your company is all I desire." Black Hat smiled as he led the way out of the store.

"You're flattering me my dear" she said going to the next store where they could buy the model airplane for Dr. Flug.

"Welcome to Built It Yourself! My name is Shawna. How can I help you?" A nice greeter lady said with a smile.  


"Hello Shawna, i like to buy the newest model airplane set you have" Featherine said kindly.

"Of course! Just follow me this way please!" Shawna led the way to a shelf full if model airplain sets. "Just take your pick ma'am. " She said kindly.

"Oh my how many airplanes have you? Well it doesn't matter do you have a airplane that is famous for his plane crash?" Featherine ask.  


"A plane crash?" She asked. "Sorry. But w don't carry those. They could be considered offensive for those who have lost there lives. Of course, you could always paint it yourself ma'am. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Of course I understand. Maybe another airplane that is quite famous and very complicated to build"  


"Well our most advanced is a thousand pieces. It's right there at next shelf to your left." Shawna pointed out with a smile.  


"Well I think that would be the right gift. Thank you very much. I would like to buy that."

The woman happily carries the plane over to the register. "It's on the house. Just don't tell my boss. Hehe."

"Thank you very much dear that is very generous of you. I won't forget that" she said happily.

"Don't mention it. It's obvious you are giving it to someone special. And I'm sure they will enjoy it."  


"Yes it's a present for someone special, but not as special as the one I love. Thank you very much."  


Shawna waved. "Of course. Have a good day!"

" Thank you, you too." She said working out of the store with Black Hat. "So at last we should go to a music store to find a nice CD for Dementia."  
p>"I hear that Hot topic as them in stock." Black Ha suggests.

"Good thinking dear. Then we should go there" she said happy.

Black Hat leads the way. Dementia has led him to the place so many times, he had memorized it's location.

"This store looks like Dementia second home" Featherine said jokingly.  


"It may as well be." He smiled. "We are here so often, the people here have memorized us, and not for our evil reputation."  


"Oh my" she said laughing a little bit.

Black Hat smiled. "Shall we?"

"Yes hopefully we find something good for her"  
"I'm sure we will find something. If I recall, she enjoys panic at the ball... or was it disco? I'm sure Alex will know."

"Oh you mean Panic at the Disco? I know the name but I don't know anything about this music. It's normally not my kind of music. I am more into classic music, sometimes even jazz. I mean who doesn't like a good jazz?"  


"Tell that to the doctor." He joked. Black Hat walked up to the counter. "Excuse me? Alex?" A bleach blond boy turned around. "Hey Black. What can I do for ya?"  


"Oh so he doesn't like Jazz what a shame" she said. "Hello Alex, Featherine is the name and we would like to by a CD something for Dementia" she said friendly.

"Sure thing. What are you looking for Miss Featherine?" Alex smiled at her.  


"I'm not really sure maybe the newest CD from a really popular punk rock band or heavy metal something Dementia would like" she said.

"How does Motionless in white sound? Great band, and Dem seems to really like it. Unless you are looking for something else?"

"I actually don't have a clue about this kind of music. So I think this one's pretty good for her. Thank you very much."

Alex brushed his hair back with his hands. "Yeah, no problem. And I'll get you a CD. BRB." He walked to the back.  


"Ok take your time Alex" she said after he was gone she looked at Black Hat. "This is going pretty good so far. I was a little bit worried that a would look stupid" she said smiling at him.

"No." He smiled. "Alex is a villain himself. He is just looking for an opportunity. I would hire him, but I have no use for him."

"Oh I hope for him he will find he opportunity. Because in the end it doesn't matter what you are as long as you following your dream. He sure will be a great villain one day. And if not he can still ask for a help. This is what we do."  


Black Hat thought of something. "Actually. With orders piling up, I might need another mercenary. Maybe I'll give him a trial run." Black Hat said and smiled.  


"That's sounds great, though shouldn't I do this things? Because I should do Dementia work because she couldn't do it properly?" She ask. Then she looked at Black Hat with a sly smile. "Oh I see you change my contract didn't you? Just being your girlfriend. How about I show you how good girlfriend I can be. When we are home I can give you a massage or something other nice. Would you like that dear?" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Black Hat blushed. "Hehe. If you would like. But only if you want." Alex came back with the CD. "Here ya go Mr. Black Hat sir." "Thank you. Oh and come by the house sometime in the next week. If you want a better job that is." Alex smiled. "Yes sir!" He seemed happy.

"Of course I want to Honey. Your day is so stressful you need time to relax" Featherine said lovingly. "Have a good day Alex" she said while leaving.

Alex waved back with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her work dress: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/umineko/images/3/31/Ep6_3_fea_1_EP6_3_fea_1.png/revision/latest?cb=20130819102821
> 
> The dress she buyed: https://66.media.tumblr.com/f5c73440f3ff9039332a9ce4f064006c/tumblr_p975uanIQQ1sqnggyo2_540.png


	6. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat turns into a cat. And other interesting things happen.

"Well this was a really nice date I must say" Featherine said happily after the two of them were home again.

"I must say that I enjoyed myself." Black Hat smiled had her, kissing her cheek.

"And so did I. We should definitely do that again" she said.

"And we shall. Whenever you desire."

"Wonderful now we should hid the presents and go to the living room so I can give you a massage" she said.

Black Hat smiled. "I have a great hiding place." he said and started walking to his office.

"Great, show me the place" she smiled following him to his office.

Black Hat showed her a drawer in his desk. "Magic lock. No one buts us will be able to get in." He op-ed the drawer for her.

"Yes I have something to for my diary" she side. Then fast she put the presents in it. "Okay now there are safe" she smiled.

Black Hat closed the drawer. "Perfect. Now shall we return to the living room?" He smiled.

"Of course" she said. "Some relaxing time is just perfect right now.”

Black Hat nodded in agreement. He led the way back to the living room, and sat on the couch. "How would you like me to sit? Our would you prefer that I lay down?"

"First, I would like it if you took off your coat, so I could massage you better, and then just lie down on your stomach so I can massage your back, even though I've never did this to anyone, so just tell me if you like it or not" she said, warming her hands.

Black Hat smiled as he took off his coat. "I'm sure you'll do lovely." He lay in his stomach as instructed and smiled.

"Just close your eyes and relax" she said. Then Featherine started to massage his shoulders.

Black Hat closed his eyes, and sighed. This felt nice.

"Your shoulders are quite stiff, probably all the stress you have with the company" she said, putting more pressure on the shoulder blades with her palms.

Black Hat let out a small moan. He felt relaxed and calm. "Th-thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, just let it out and enjoy it" she said contentedly and started to massage his back along the spine.

Black Hat moaned smally. Featherine was wonderful at this.

"Oh Darling you look so peacefully" she said happy while continuing. She tries to release all the tension in his back.

Black Hat smiled. So calm and peaceful.

Featherine continued to massage her lover as thoroughly as she could. She loves to see how much he relaxed.

Then A small rumble came from Black Hats chest. Soft purrs where let out as Featherine continued.

Featherine paused, smiled widely, and then continued with her massage. "I'm happy to see that my beloved Black Cat does enjoy his massage" she said.

Black Hat purred more. It felt nice, what could he say?

"I love you, me sweet Black Cat" she said happy.

Black Hat just purred in response.

"I would like to scratch you behind the ears if you had any” she said happily.

Black Hat somehow (Magic obviously) grew kitty ears. "Mrrreow." He purred.

Featherine's eyes began to twinkle and she immediately started scratching his new cat ears. She gently took his ears in her fingers and began to massage them lightly. "You'd better watch out if you turn into a whole cat, I might even scratch your belly as well" she said.

"Is that a threat, or an offer?" Black Hat smirked.

"It's little bit of both my dear" she said laughing.

"I think, I'll take you up on that." With a grey cloud, and a 'poof' sound, a cat with a top hat and monocle lay where Blackhat used to be. He lay on his back, awaiting the promised belly rubs.

Featherine smiled happily when she saw the cat in front of her, gently she put him on her lap and began to rub his belly. "Sweet Mister Black Cat, I rub your tummy and you have such cute beans. I need to squeeze them" she said happily, taking his paw in her hand. "I love you, I love you," she sang to herself.

Black Hat let out a happy mew. He loved this.

She continue to rub his belly. "You are so wonderful evil and cruel. I love you. But I need to watch out or else I take you with me into my room and you're going to sleep in my bed with me" she said.

"Meow!" He didn't seem to mind.

"Ok Mr. Black Cat I want to take a nap anyway, because your purring is so relaxing. So we are going to take a nape together. Would you like that?"

He nodded, and nuzzled her hand, loving the pets. He kept purring.

“Ok then" she said and together there where leaving the living room, going to her room instead. There she lay down in her bed with him. Hugging and holding him close to her chest. She was still rubbing his belly. "Do you love that?" She ask.

Black Cat purred happily. This felt nice.

Featherine smiled satisfied. Her eyes grew heavier, the cat's purring was so relaxing. She yawned. "Your fur is so soft. I could hug you all day. I love you Black Cat... Hat... Cat with a hat. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" she said and then fell asleep while snuggling up to the cat.

Black Hat smiled. He would stay here with Featherine. A purred a little more before drifting off himself.

A few hours later, Featherine woke up sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and smiled as she saw the cat sleeping next to her. "I think I fell in love with you again" she said happily, rubbing his little tummy.

Black Hat purred in his sleep. So smol and cute.

Black Cat was such a delightful sight. How happy he purred and stretched out his little tongue a bit. She would like to take a picture of it Featherine thought.

But then his eyes opened a bit. "Mreow?"

"Oh sorry, have I woke you up, my little prince?" she said.

Black Hat purred loudly at the nickname. It was cute coming from his girlfriend. So sweet.

"Maybe I should rub your belly all day long. Would you like that my little prince?"

Black Hat didn't object. He kept purring. He was so happy.

Featherine smiled. Black Hat looks so cute. "I'm happy that I can pamper you my little prince" she said happy.

"Mreow." He smiled happily.

"Oh you little prince. You're so sweet. I love you. Yes I do" she said happy rubbing his tummy.

Black Hat purred, enjoying himself.

"You are the most beautiful thing I ever lay eyes on" she said smiling at him.

Then Black Hat's stomach grumbled a bit.

"Oh is my little prince hungry?" she asked. She snapped her fingers and a small plate of tuna appeared.

Black Cat's eyes lit up and he started to eat. He meowed happily.

"Bon appetit, my darling” she said happily, stroking his back.

"Mreow! *Thank you!*" He smiled.

"Of course I know what cats likes" the woman said happily.

Blackhat smiled. Featherine is so sweet.

"Sadly you can't be a cat forever. You know that, do you?"

He nodded sadly. It had been fun though. He finished his tuna then turned back. "Thank you my dear."

"No need to thank me. Although I have to say that you were extremely sweet in that form" Featherine says. "But ..." she said, reaching for his tie and pulling him close to her. "I really like this form of you too" she said and kisses him on the lips.

Black Hat blushed, but never the less kissed back. "You flatter me darling."

"How can I not when you are so handsome dear" she said smiling at him.

Black Hat’s blush deepened. "Well aren't you being a beautiful day of sunshine."

"But you are the haunting Darkness I enjoy so much" she said kissing him again.

Black Hat kissed her back, holding the kiss a little longer.

Featherine smiled while kissing back. Opening her mouth a little bit.

Black snuck his tongue in her mouth.

.Featherine didn't quite know how to properly French kiss someone. So she played around with her tongue a little bit, fighting with his tongue, in a good way.

Black Hat was enjoying himself. He hummed a bit as they continued.

And so did Featherine. Black Hats snake-like tongue was really nice and also long. She slowly lay herself down on the bed. So she could relax better.

"Comfy?" He asked with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Very" she smirked at him enjoying his kisses.

Black Hat smiled as he moved down to her jaw and neck. Soft kisses the whole way down.

Featherine began to moan when he hit her sweetspot. She really was enjoying this.

Black Hat smirked at her, kissing that spot more. She was so sweet.

She was giggling in joy. You are the devil, aren't you?”

"Do you want me to be?" He joked. The devil was at least 5 places above him, though he would never admit it without a reason.

"No, because I think you are better than him. After all you never did get defeated"

"That's not true." He kissed her deck again. "You went right through the wall I had built up. You defeated a part of me I forgot I even had my dear."

"Well it isn't a defeat. I think it's a tie because you did the same thing to me" she said laughing happy.

Black Hat smiled. "I suppose you are correct me love."

"And I didn't even made it on purpose" she said kissing him on his cheek.

Black Hat smiled happily. He loved his Featherine.

"Since I arrived on this planet I see you smiling so much" she said.

"I have a reason to smile now." He looked at her with happy eyes.

Featherine blushed and looked shyly away. "So I guess I'm the reason?"

"Of course my dear." He smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

Her face turned red. "It's a little bit embarrassing. Only young witches should fall in love so easily" she said laughing.

"I don't see anything wrong with our love dear. " Black Hat smiled. "I believe that love can happen at any time. We just got a late start my dear."

"Yes you are right dear. Early or late it doesn't matter. At least we found another" she said happily kissing him.

Black Hat kissed back. "I've never felt any emotion so strongly before. You've changed me for the better."

"Hopefully I didn't changed you too much. I love the cruel man that you are. Please don't turn into a hero" she said.

"Never in a million years my dear." Black Hat said and smiled.

"Good because I love you just the way you are. You didn't need to change anything" Featherine said happily.

Black Hat looked at her happily. He didn’t know what to say.

"Did my words make you speechless? she ask happily. "I actually think villains are much more interesting than Heroes. Everybody can love a Hero but to love a villain it needs more."

"This is true my dear." He lay down next to her. "Would you care to cuddle darling?"

Featherine turned red again. I need to stop that she thought. "I would love that dear" she said still blushing.

Black Hat put his arms around Featherine. He snuggled with her. "So cute." He mumbled.

Featherine really enjoy this cuddling session. "No I'm not cute" she said in her defense. Hiding her face in his chest. So he couldn't see her blushing face.

Black Hat chuckled. "You're sweet, kind and overall a good person."

"It's sweet of you to say that, but I'm not really a good person. I like to see other people suffer and enjoy the pain" she said.

"Looks like we have something in common."

"Yes maybe we could do something like that together. You know torturing people or drive them crazy" she said.

"The best form of torture is not knowing." Black Hat. suggested.

"Yes I love it when the victim is clueless, its much more entertaining" she said.

"It's hilarious to watch them talk to themselves in the dark." Black Hat chuckled.

"Do you know the Hinamizawa Syndrome? It is a psychiatric disease found in Hinamizawa. It causes progressively extreme anxiety and paranoia which can force the person to commit strange and violent acts including suicide and murder. The symptoms of this disease are an amalgamation of real symptoms, including clawing out one's throat due to the sensation of insects crawling under their skin." Featherine explain to him.

"Incredible. It sounds horrible to catch though."

"Do not worry the disease is caused by a virus and people have already developed a vaccine for it, even though it was initially believed that the disease was transmitted by a parasite" she explained. "And you can only get the disease if you visit the village Hinamizawa or the villages in the area," she added.

"I think I'm safe then." He smiled.

"Yes you are darling" she said cuddling him.

Black Hat cuddled back. He was so peaceful. So happy.

She giggled happily. "I know I told you that already so many times but I love you Black Hat."

"I love you too my darling Featherine."

She blushed a little bit again. Kissing Black Hat. I still haven't get used to it. You know all the love and caring part. That's why I get so red so fast"

"It's adorable." Black Hat smiled.

"It's not adorable. Puppy’s and kittens are adorable" she said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Black Hat laughed.

"You are impossible" she said smiling.

"Not impossible, just overly stubborn."

"Oh really I never saw you stubborn when I was around" she said.

"Maybe because your compromise options make scene."

"Thank you, dearest. However, I have already met persons who despite all that remained stubborn" she said.

"Was I one of them?" Blackhat asked jokingly.

"No, you are not one of them. You were quite charming" she said.

Blackhat blushed. "You flatter me darling."

"Well I'm your girlfriend it's only natural to say this things" she said.

Black Hat chuckled. "Such a sweet heart. You deserve something special. How would you like some tea?"

"I would love a cup of tea darling" she said happily.

Black Hat waved his hand in the air, and suddenly, a tray, and a cup of tea slowly floated down. "Just the way you like it darling."

"How do you know me so well after just a few days?" She asked giggling and taking a cup of tea.

"A great memory." He replied.

"Well I'm already so old that I sometimes forget things. That's why I have this memory device floating around my head. If its ever gets destroyed I would probably lost my memories. You could say it's my weakness" said.

Black Hat nodded. "You should put a protective magic on it."

"Maybe, but the chance that somebody would be able to aim at my weak point is one in a hundred million" she said.

"Huh. Interesting." Flug commented.

Featherine was startled when she heard the sudden voice of Dr. Flug.

"Sorry to interrupt s-sir, but the invention is done."

"Oh Dr. Flug you just startled me a little bit" she said smiling at him.

"S-Sorry..." Flug looked down.

"It's ok doctor. What kind of Invention did you make?" she asked.

"A vaporizer. You a-aim, shoot, and watch it disappear! " he seemed proud of himself. Blackhat seemed to be proud as well.

"That sounds interesting. Can we test it?" she ask.

"S-Sure. If you'd like..." Flug seemed nervous.

"Don't be nervous Dr. I'm sure it will work fantastic" she said.

Flug smiled. "S-Sir, I can bring the hero up to shoot the video when ever y-you are ready." He awkwardly walked out.

"Is he talking about the same Hero that tried to kidnapped 5.0.5. few days ago?"

"Yes. We bring in heroes that are stupid enough to go against us. Flug either finds a way or reason to experiment on them, or we use them as a test subject."

"It's sounds nice and it's quite useful after all" Featherine said.

"A bonus is that it is fun." Black Hat giggled as he got up. "Would you like to be in the video darling?"

"Yes it's one of the best parts" she said happily. "I would love to but I don't know what to do" she said.

"I can help you dear, if you so wish." He offered with happiness.

"That would be so nice darling" she said getting up herself.

Black Hat smiled. "Shall we be off then?"

"It would be my pleasure" she said smiling.

Black Hat took her hand gently, and led her to the office. He pressed a button. "Doctor Flug, could you please bring up what we need for the recording?"

"Y-Y-yes sir!"

"Thank you doctor."

Featherine couldn't stop smiling. It was quite nice normally she wasn't the kind of person being filmed but this sounds really funny.

"Are you excited my dear. You haven't stopped smiling that pretty smile of yours since I told you I would help you." He chuckled a little.

"I am just excited I never got filmed before" she said happily.

"Really? You're in for a treat.” he smiled.

"Then I have all reason to be excited" Featherine said.

"Yes you do." Black Hat smiled at her.

A knock was heard from the door way. "S-Sir?" Flug had Cam-bot behind him, holding onto the weapon, while Flug was dragging the hero. "I-I've got everything we need sir."

"Excellent! Thank you doctor."

"Is this going to be worldwide?" Featherine curiously ask and got even more excited when she saw the Hero.

"Potentially. Though only certain people have been able to find it. They share it with other people who are villains."

Flug started to get things set up.

"Oh that’s sounds interesting. I try my best" she said confidently.

"You font have to try dear. You are the best."

Flug seemed a little disappointed in Black Hat's choice of words, but continued to set things up.

"Well I think everybody here will do their best" she said.

Black Hat nodded. She was right. Everyone did do their best. Flug seemed a little happier now. "I-Its ready sir."

"Splendid work doctor." Black Hat looked at Featherine. "Would you like me to show you how to hold the hero in place?"

"Yes please show me dear" she said.

Black Hat smiled as he led her way to the hero. "Alright. See the way is their hands are tied. On each side, you link your arms between them and their body, and hold your own hand, so the connection doesn't break." Black Hat helps her link her arms together.

"Ok I understood" she said confident and smiled at him.

Black Hat kissed her. A knock came from the door. It sounded urgent. "Come in."

White Hat burst through the door, with someone who looked like Flug.

"You are in danger. /They/ are after you." White Hat said.

Black Hat’s eyes went wide.

Featherine was surprised when Black Hat's brother showed up. "What is going on? What is happening?" She said with a worried voice.

"White Hat. Take Featherine and hide. Flug, kill the hero. We can get a new one. I don't want them escaping. Other Flug, you're staying to help. I need two evil scientist here."

Flug shot the hero, watching them disappear with a scream if agony. Blackhat drug Featherine to Whitehat. "Keep her safe. One scratch, and I'll kill you."

Featherine didn't want to leave the man she loved. She was afraid that something could happen to him and she wouldn't be there to help him. But she understands that it maybe was for the best. "Stay save, darling" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I will. And White Hat is going to take care of you. Just don't go outside too much, and don't talk to anyone suspicious. Okay?" He kissed her before White Hat teleported himself and her back to his own manor.

"Flug and other Flug-" Black Hat said.

"It's Slug."

"Fine, Flug and Slug, I need you two to get the defense system ready. Not the attack system Flug."

Flug nodded and led the way to the lab.


End file.
